


Dusky Bedroom

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4am one Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusky Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Colored pencil on Bristol board.


End file.
